


Uncouth

by troisdeuxquatrebdeuxune



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Slow Write
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 09:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4913548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troisdeuxquatrebdeuxune/pseuds/troisdeuxquatrebdeuxune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the awkwardness of 'Almost Dating' between Danny and Laura, a drunken ballroom shows that Laura isn't completely over Danny, who has now moved on to Kirsch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncouth

“Laura, Laura get back here.” Carmilla sighed and walked faster to catch up to her. She grabbed her by the wrist. “Laura Elizabeth Hollis, we are at a banquet. I know you are nervous but you needs to lay of the champagne, and you really need to quit dancing.”

“Carm let go of me. I need to keep-keep-keep moving. She might see me. I don’t want her to see me.” 

“No she won’t cupcake. You don’t even know she’s here. I can’t smell her, so she might not be here.”

Laura took another swig of champagne. “Oh yeah. Smell for Kirch. He usually smells like beer and sweaty gym shorts. Smell for that. That stupid jerk.”

“Laura you need to calm down. There is nothing for you to worry about.” Carmilla began to worry. why was Laura so hung up on Danny being with Kirch. “Come on let’s go to the washroom and get you cleaned up.” Carmilla grabbed the glass from Laura and set it on a table. She dragged her out of ballroom and into the hall. She lead her to the bathroom and leaned her up against a stall. “Now cupcake why don’t you tell me what’s going on?”

“Only if you promise not to tell Carm..” 

Carmilla rolled her eyes. This was going to be bad. Carmilla got a wet paper towel and rubbed Laura’s forehead. “Okay I promise not to tell Carm.”

Laura fell to the floor and put her head n her hands. “I still like Danny, I mean I love Carmilla, but it’s Danny. She stepped up when Carmilla didn’t. She cared when Carmilla didn’t. She was the hero we all needed when Carmilla refused to be, and it just made me open up to her again. I told her all these things, and she didn’t exactly take it that well.” Laura started bawling and moaning. “I’m so pathetic.”

Carm sighed “Yeah cupcake neither have I.” Carm punched the wall and ran out of the bathroom leaving Laura on the floor in the bathroom. She needed to process the fact that Laura just siad that she loved Carmilla back. Mostly she needed to find Xena and straighten this out right now.

She walked back into the ballroom with her head held high and her vampicric senses heightened. She still couldn’t smell Danny or Kirch. She walked over o the coat rack and got hers and Laura’s things. She had no intention of leaving before she found Danny but she realized she could text her, off Laura’s phone of course. 

“Hey we need to talk. Can I meet you somewhere. -C”

Carmilla dug into her purse and grabbed her flask full of O+ and took a swig. She needed vampiric courage for this meeting.

Laura’s phone vibrated in Carmilla’s still shaking hand. “Yeah I guess. Meet me by the crater.”

Carm walked out of the banquet for the third time tonight and dropped Laura’s things in the bathroom. Se was still crying. “Ugh. i’ll talk to her about all this tomorrow.”


End file.
